The Nervous Game
by musicmadnessXP
Summary: Red and Green are bored waiting to go to the movies when Red comes up with and idea to "pass the time". *Red x Green *CONTAINS YAOI *ONE-SHOT


**Hey guys. Just thought I'd post a quick story as a "Sorry-For-Not-Updating-The-Legendary-Explorers" gift. XD Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

"I'm bored!" Green whined.

I rolled my eyes, "Green, the movie starts in an hour. You just have to be patient"

_Damn, he's so impatient…_

He just pouted and laid on my bed. I always admired Green. He was always so comfortable, fit, his hair was always perfect, and his eyes. Damn, those eyes…

While trying to come up with a way to pass the time, I came up with an idea…

"Wanna play the nervous game?" I asked.

My idea was to get Green into the perfect position and "make my move". If he got uncomfortable, he'd lose the game. He hated losing though, so I knew that I'd make it far enough for my own pleasure at least.

"Beats doing nothing." He replied.

_Yes!_

I brought him over to the couch and sat right beside him. I ran my fingers down his arm and grabbed his bicep. His arms were strong and had some muscle. _I should've thought of this sooner! _

"Nervous yet?" I asked.

"Nope." He was still unfazed.

I continued making my way down his chest and to his thigh. I started rubbing it. I brought my hand around to his butt and squeezed. He jumped and I started laughing. _Time to bring out the big guns... _I brought my leg around and straddled him on the couch. He seemed surprised, but he still didn't give up.

"You still aren't nervous yet?" I asked.

"N-no…" He choked out. I grinned.

I started to play with the bottom of his shirt and making direct eye contact. His eyes were a beautiful green and they were gorgeous. I brought my hands up to the back of his head and started to play with his hair. It was very soft and welcoming. I then started to pull up on his shirt.

"Wait, what are you doing!?" He asked surprised.

"Oh, is somebody getting a bit nervous?" I asked playfully.

"N-no! Nothing makes me nervous!"

"That's what I thought." I replied as I pulled off his shirt.

I began feeling his uncovered abs and pecs. _Damn…_ I couldn't believe I got that far. I made my way up until my hands reached his face. His cheek was so soft. I looked into his eyes again. I noticed that he was blushing. _It's now or never…_ I decided it was time. I started to close the distance between us. Surprisingly, his lips met mine halfway.

It was a short kiss, nothing fancy. When we parted, I stared at him completely shocked. He turned his head away.

"Sorry…" Green muttered.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb." He replied sternly, "I'm sorry for kissing you. I just got caught up in the moment… I didn't mean to take advantage of you."

"Take advantage of me?" I asked with a smirk on my face, "I was taking advantage of you the whole time! Why do you think I wanted to play this game?" I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"You asshole!" He yelled with a smile.

"Hey now, that's no way to treat your boyfriend." I heard from the other side of the room.

I looked at the door and noticed that my mom was standing in the room.

"Oh, h-hey, Mom! W-what are you doing in here?" I attempted to speak.

"Hi Red." She smiled at us, _Why is she smiling? _"I was just gonna come in and remind you that the movie is starting soon and that you guys should get going when I noticed your little game."

_Oh, shit…_

"I thought it was so adorable that you guys are together now! It's about time! You guys are together, aren't you?"

Green answered for me, "Yes, ma'am. We're together."

_Is this seriously happening!?_

"How adorable!" My mom exclaimed, "Red, why didn't you tell me that tonight was a date?"

"It didn't cross my mind." I replied with a smile.

"That's okay. You two lovebirds better start going. The movie starts in half-an-hour!"

Green and I left for the movies. We were walking quietly for a few minutes before I interrupted the silence.

"So, we're together now?" I asked looking up at Green.

"Oh, yeah. I suppose we are." He responded with a smirk.

Green suddenly stopped and grabbed me. With one swift movement we were against the wall under a bridge kissing passionately.

_Oh my god… In public?_

After our little "session", we continued hand-in-hand to the theater where we had the best night of our lives.


End file.
